


Родственные узы

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Curtain Fic, Gen, Minor Original Character(s), implied/referenced m/m
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23451043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: — Я бы вовек не запомнил, — уважительно произнёс Джонатан, запрокидывая голову и внимательно разглядывая более чем обширную родословную тестя. — Столько имён…Дракула, стоявший за спиной новоиспечённого родственника, лишь хмыкнул. Но хмыкнул довольно, польщённый восторженным изумлением зятя.
Kudos: 3





	Родственные узы

— Запутанно, — пробормотал Джонатан, очертив пальцем витиеватую вязь. Огромное красное полотно, занимавшее почти целую стену, было сплошь и рядом расписано сотнями и сотнями имён, чёрными кляксами выделяющимися на фоне общей кровавости.  
Дракула, стоявший за спиной новоиспечённого родственника, лишь хмыкнул. Но хмыкнул довольно, польщённый восторженным изумлением зятя.  
— Я бы вовек не запомнил, — уважительно произнёс Джонатан, запрокидывая голову и внимательно разглядывая более чем обширную родословную тестя. — Столько имён…  
— Будь ты вампиром, за века два прочно бы всё это выучил, — фыркнул граф, мимоходом скользнул взглядом по имени, на котором остановился рыжик.  
— Возможно. А вы сами составляли это родословное полотно?  
— Нет, конечно! На его создание потребовались столь мощные магические силы, каких, увы, у меня нет. Это полотно было создано примерно пять тысяч лет назад самым первым вампиром. Оно заговорено, и новые члены семьи вписываются в него сами по себе.  
— А я… я тоже здесь есть?  
— Появишься, когда заведёшь наследника, — осведомил его Дракула.  
— Круто! А вы знаете всех, кто здесь есть?  
— Нет, лишь до моего поколения. Молодые вампиры мне неизвестны.  
— А кто это? — Джонатан ткнул пальцем в малюсенький портрет какой-то чрезвычайно бледной худой дамы.  
Вампир пригляделся и пояснил:  
— Зильмунда Кровавая, моя, если не ошибаюсь, пра-пра-правампа по отцовской линии. Весьма, по слухам, противная старуха. В своё время попортила немало крови людям, за что, собственно, и поплатилась — её сожгли заживо сторонники святой инквизиции. Впрочем, вампиры шибко не горевали — Зильмунда ни с кем особо не зналась.  
— Ого. А этот лысый чувак?  
— Это мой троюродный дядя по материнской линии, Клопп Франциский. Странная личность. Очень странная. При жизни умудрился пожениться и развестись более чем сорок раз. И это при том, что у нас, вампиров, так не принято — или ищи Дзынь и живи с ней, или выбери любую вампиршу и сиди на заднице тихонечко. В любом случае, возмездие не заставило себя долго ждать. Кажется, его отравили. Не исключено, что ревнивая супруга.  
Джонатан замолчал, переваривая информацию.  
— Жёстко, — выдохнул он наконец. — А вон тот вампир чуть слева — это его брат?  
— Нет, это его пятиюродный брат троюродной сёстры по отцовской линии.  
— Какой?!  
— Для вас, людей, это седьмая вода на киселе, но у вампиров такие связи считаются довольно близкими.  
— А чем прославился этот… пятиюродный?  
Дракула заколебался, прикусывая губу. Наконец, он открыл рот:  
— Это Людвиг Растлитель. Он соблазнил и лишил невинности своего младшего брата.  
— Ни фига се! — Рыжий юноша глянул на одутловатое напыщенное лицо Растлителя и скривился. Может, в своё время этот Людвиг и был красавцем, но явно не тогда, когда полотно переносило его физиономию на свои просторы.  
— Согласен, это просто ужасно, — кивнул граф, наблюдая за эмоциями на лице зятя.  
— А как же родители? Разве они не были против?  
— Конечно, они были против! Людвиг был изгнан из нашего рода и умер, заколотый охотником на вампиров.  
В комнату заглянула Мэйвис.  
— Па! Джонни! Вы обедать собираетесь или как?  
И вампир, и человек вздрогнули и обернулись, одарив девушку одинаковыми нежными улыбками.  
— Уже идём, мышка, — мягко произнёс Дракула и, когда вампирша вышла, положил ладонь на плечо Джонатана. — Идём, Рюкзакер?  
— Идём, — рыжий парень кинул последний взгляд на хранившее жуткие тайны полотно и в сопровождении графа отправился вниз, в гостиную, пить чай и наслаждаться жизнью.


End file.
